Keep Your Enemies Closer
by blobers101
Summary: Azrael Tolbert is the average Police Officer. He deals mostly with minor break-ins, paper work, and the occasional Assassin outburst. This changes once the Prefect of Police comes by and drags him into a larger plan, making him choose between his family and the Templars, or his love and the Assassins. (First story, feed back loved!)
1. Welcome to Paris

**23:24**

 **Sunday, March 18, 2021**

Today was an ordinary day for everyone in Paris, except for those currently working for the _Préfecture de police de Paris_ (Paris Police Prefecture; PPP). All officers and shrinks were busy working extra long hours, that they hoped were paid for.

In the midst of the commotion, a slick black car pulls up a block or so away from the entrance of the _Place Louis Lepine_ (Main PPP building in Paris), and out steps a woman in her mid twenties dressed in the usual garb for the _Préfet de police_ (Prefect of Police; Chief Officer). She looked around a moment, her dark brown hair falling into her eyes as the wind blows gently.

Spring time in France was comfortable and quite the sight. It had rained the night before so the air was still heavy, and flower petals were stuck to the bottom of the woman's boots.

The car that dropped the woman off had left. With her was filled with her paperwork and important information on the case she was sent here for. The Prefect of Police wasn't sent out to work on a case if it wasn't significant or a large thorn in the government's side, although she would beg to differ on some occasions. Those were stories were for another time.

She made her way towards the Place Louis Lepine, briefcase-less and half asleep. Bee Kǽumeijer, as her co-workers all assumed was a nickname but infact was her birth name, made her way towards the building ahead of her. But with this being who it was, she didn't make it very far before the bird shop caught her attention. If you're going to make an entrance, make it a big one.

 **01:03**

 **Monday, March 19, 2021**

People were running about inside the Place Louis Lepine, trying to get everything in order before the _Préfet de police_ arrived, which should be any moment. One officer walked quickly to the door, glancing down at his uniform to make sure it was clean, straightened, and borderline perfect. There could be nothing less for the _Préfet de police_ , as she was the head of every officer in Paris and surrounding districts and could fire you just because your accent was funny or you had a single hair on the shoulder of your uniform.

He took a deep breath, and began to open the door, as nervous as could be for the station's guest. In his mind, every possible fault in his appearance ran rampant, and even worse, the conditions of the office itself worried him. The Judicial Officer took a sharp inhale to the thought and opened the door. Standing on the porch at the entrance of the building was a woman, standing at almost two meters (If you want to get exact she'd be 1.8 meters; or 5'9").

"Excuse me _Madam_ , may I help you?" Judicial Officer Azrael Tolbert asked, looking over the woman's shoulder in search of the _Préfet de police_.

The woman stood in the doorway with a white dove on her shoulder, back straight and a calm expression.

"I honestly expected some more respect when in presence of the _Préfet de police_ , but that can be worked on later."

The sudden words startled Azrael and he looked to the woman before him and the patches that adorned her uniform, clearly labeling her as the _Préfet de police_. He quickly fell into a salute as the woman grinned slightly and walked past him into the _Place Louis Lepine_ 's main chamber.

"I-I'm so sorry Madam, I-I had no clue. Forgive my ignorance… was your transport here exceptional?", he asked sheepishly.

Préfet Kǽumeijer sighed quietly and looked around the surprisingly quiet building before responding, "Don't be too _rodomont_ (boastful) Judicial Officer…." She turned her head quickly to glance at his nametag ,"Tolbert? Not an odd name for an officer I suppose." The brunette turned her head back towards the organized and clean chamber, the dove on her shoulder shaking its wings out before settling back down.

"Officer Tolbert, mind telling me where everyone is at the moment?"

He took a few steps forwards after shutting the door and answered, "Currently at home or still working in their designated spaces _Madam._ If you'd like I can give you a tour of the facility."

Still looking around, as if scanning the room for a flaw, Bee absent-mindedly replied.

"I've worked in this building for years, I know where every single room is and twenty different routes to get to each single one. Thank you for the offer though."

The man, almost shocked, had found himself fairly embarrassed. There's nobody around, and yet he still feels like he's being laughed at with his effort to try and impress the _Préfet de police_. He moved on to asking what her business was here.

"You were expecting me clearly, or the building wouldn't be this flawless, and yet you didn't bother to find out my _mouvement_ (business;plan)?" Bee walked forwards, towards the stairs to the second level. He realized how he must've looked and moved for a recovery or something,"Well, err… right."

She quickly escalated up the stairs and looked either way before turning and walking left. The officer behind her walked briskly as he followed her, still mentally scolding himself for failing to gather her intentions for visiting.

 _A check up round? No no no, those are during the winter. The only thing could be the_ _Libero Flusso case that's been an issue up the ladder._

"Madam, may I ask if your attendance has been called due to the _Libero Flusso_ case?" Azrael piped up from behind the _Préfet_ , praying quietly he didn't disturb her.

"Now you're using your _tête_ (Head; brain)! Do that more often and you'll remember to put your name tag on right-side up." She continued to walk down the hallway, looking into offices and labs as she passed them.

He pouted for a minute confused and offended, and quickly pulled out a small mirror he always carried with him and fixed the name tag.

"We've a number of investigators on the case… yet I wasn't expecting your arrival, how bad _exactly_ is the situation? I've been following a separate case, unable to follow the one at hand."

"It's bad enough to send me out here. I've dealt with the gang before and that's the other main reason why they sent me and not another B rated investigator…. No offense." The Prefet turned

abruptly and faced the Judicial Officer, looking him up and down. "How about you lead me to the main investigation room and help me find the documents?"

"Yes, of course. Right this way- Oh and, none taken", In actuality it was very taken but he kept his composure nonetheless, leading her to the investigation room. It was a big and organized room in a way, like the room itself was a file. "I take it upon myself to keep this place nifty and clean", the officer proudly stated, smiling, like it was some kind of achievement.

Bee decided against being an ass to the Judicial Officer, and said nothing to his boasting. "How is it organized? Alphabetically? Chronologically? Dewey Decimal System?"

His eyes lit up to the questions. _Finally, something he can properly answer! He'll actually do some right by her!_ He grinned, "Left wall is Alphabetical, the wall in front of us is Chronologically filed, and the one to our right-" _Shit! He didn't know what the last system was, and had already left it organized as Alphabetical as well!_

The senior officer noticed the quick look of panic on Azrael's face as he ended his sentence short and helped him out. "-Is also alphabetical I can see, as it would be impossible to have the Dewey Decimal System, designed for organizing books, organizing the files."

He once again puts his foot in his mouth, as his mouth as his burst of joy was quickly ended, but relieved it wasn't as bad as he expected it would.

"Thank you though for bringing me here. Feel free to dismiss everyone to go home, I can tell you all worked many unpaid hours to get the place as neat as it is." With that, Bee walked off towards the rows of files and boxes, with a certain destination in mind.

The still slightly flustered officer went to turn around before a thought came to mind. "Prefet Kæmeijer, do you mind if I inquire in where you will be sleeping tonight?"

The brunette stopped moving, as her hotel receipts were in her briefcase…that was still in the back seat of the car…

"Actually I'm glad you asked that Officer Tolbert. I uh, have had a miscommunication and long story short, do you have any Motel recommendations for the area?"

He thought for a minute, before realizing she actually didn't have a place to go! "Not to any discomfort of a sort, but would it be easier to just crash at my place? I mean it's really early and I live like right up the street…" The exhaustion was clear in his speech and looks.

The Prefet looked to the wall of files and quickly grabbed the box she was looking for before turning to face the Officer. She understood the time of day and how long everyone in the station had been working, so she let the casualty in his conversation and behavior slide. "Actually, uh, that would be very convenient, as long as I wouldn't be intruding on you and your partner."

Before he knew it his mouth moved, too tired to think twice he states that he lives alone, and takes a slight yawn, covering his face as he did so.

"Hella, lead the way then." Bee even surprised herself with the casualty of her speech, but she was also too exhausted to give much effort into it at the moment. The junior officer nodded and turned towards the exit of the room, making a bee-line for the only entrance into the building. The Prefet was close in follow.


	2. Know Thine Enemy

**11:24**

 **Monday, March 19, 2021**

Bee opened her eyes slightly, adjusting them to the large amount of sunlight in the room. Azrael lived in a high end condominium on the _île de la Cité_ , Island of the City. LIterally right down the street from the station. The Prefet wondered to herself how a Judicial Officer could afford a place like this, although their pay wasn't minimum wage it wasn't as high as hers either.

It was nicely decorated on the inside, pale greens and dark browns in most rooms, occasionally accented with beige.

The first level was the kitchen, dining room, living room, and a guest bedroom and bath next to the stairs. On the upper level was a loft, and on either end of the loft was a room. The room to the left was the master bed and bath, while the room to the right was a personal study. The loft served as a reading and lounging room with large windows and couches.

Bee herself was laying in the guest bed looking at the clock on the nightstand, contemplating another twenty or so minutes in the soft bed.

 _Wo auf der Erde hat diese Matratze her (Where on Earth did this mattress come from)… Need to get one of these for the station break room._

Her thoughts were broken by a loud crash coming from what she assumed was the kitchen, and a muffled curse right after. The brunette sighed and rolled out of the bed, only in a simple white shirt and a pair of white tights for under her uniform. She didn't have the energy to change the night before, or anything to really change into, so she stripped out of her formal wear and hung them up.

Walking towards the kitchen with silenced footsteps due to her socks, she watched the amusing sight before her. Azrael was on the floor covered in orange juice, with a soggy baguette laying on the kitchen counter above him.

"Do you need some help there? Seems like it's your first time in a kitchen." Bee walked over to the man on the floor and held a hand out, offering him help up.

He took her offer, "Yes, actually. Err… sorry if I woke you. I was preparing breakfast and seemed to still be a bit tired, probably lost my balance there."

Bee shook her head and laughed quietly, "Don't worry about it, I don't need to be sleeping in this late anyways. Are you injured at all?" She pulled him up and looked to the soggy baguette quickly.

He saw her reaction to the French bread, and guessed she may have been hungry. "Would you like something to eat? I was going to make a croissant earlier but I'm more of in the mood for _Pain au chocolat_ (Chocolate Bread)."

Bee had to admit, after seeing the soggy baguette any appetite she might have had was gone, but Azrael had been kind in offering so she would suck it up. "Ah, yes actually. That sounds good, I didn't eat much yesterday." Despite her curiosity, she decided against questioning the baguette. Which she kept glancing at periodically.

He went ahead to fixing each other something, quickly giving her the chocolate bread and making his own, heading off to his room with a couple of files, and grabbing a small metal object on his way up the stairs. Before vanishing, he turns to her, "Excuse me, I'll return soon. I must look over the case and contact a few of my…" He hesitated, thinking for a minute, "...associates". The officer then turned quickly and entered his room.

On his odd and very suspicious exit of the scene, Bee was now thoroughly intrigued by the officer. She had already made the assumption that he was a Templar, but also figured that it'd be amusing to keep him on the edge about it constantly. Now left alone in the strange building (And Bee and strange places don't mix well), she set off to explore and learn more about Officer Tolbert here.

Her first target was the living room.

It was a very basic room, a couch against the wall, decent sized television on the opposite wall. Under the television was a small, dark grey chest of drawers with photo frames and miscellaneous objects littering it. She walked over to them and picked one up. It showed an older photo with a woman and three younger boys all sitting in front of her. _Mother and siblings, I read about them in his case files..._ The hunt continued as she picked up half a dozen more frames, inspecting each photo inside. There were a couple of Azreal with a dog, which confused her because she hadn't encountered a dog yet. _Deceased pet?_ None the less, she moved on to pick up another picture of Azrael, this time in formal attire that was not of the _PPP_ , but not unfamiliar to her.

 _So he_ is _a Templar…_

Azrael had knelt down and there was a slight shaking in the floor, but it was him moving the dresser in his room over, revealing a door with a descending stairway. The walls whispered and moaned as he walked down the stairs while his hand glided across the stones beside him and his finger, equipped with a silver ring, drug lightly over the worn stone. "I should hurry and let the others know of the Préfet, it seems we may be having some extra help after all," the officer said to himself as he descended into the dark room.

The brunette bent down and pulled open the middle drawer, as it tends to be the one people hide their secret or precious items in. To most the top one seemed too vulnerable, and the bottom drawer appeared too obvious. She shifted through several piles of papers in different languages before coming across a small wooden box. _Jackpot._ No lock mechanism or such on the outside, so entry was easy. The interior of the box was layered in a deep red velvet, and laying in the middle of the box was a simple, red cross.

This was more than enough proof that she'd needed to pin Officer Tolbert as a Templar. Not that it bothered her really, as she was too, and infact was sent to work on this case solely for the fact that the gang, _Libero Flusso,_ had been becoming an issue for them.

 _Libero Flusso_ was a purely Assassin gang, although they did do side jobs for funding that weren't entirely legal. They had been interrupting many meetings between the Templar's and several associates, as well as assassinating several very important funders. Her main target as of now was Connor Ryden **.** He wasn't the leader of the gang, nor was he high in the ranks, but he was more of a messenger. This meant he would be carrying much needed information. One problem she had encountered in thinking through this plan was getting the information from Connor initially, but thankfully the Assassin was weakly aligned with the gang and there almost purely for the money. Chances were she could pay him enough to 'accidently' deliver the wrong information to whomever was going to receive it initially.

She picked the Crimson cross out of the box and laid it flat on her hand, inspecting it's near flawless condition. _I wonder how old this thing is…_ No matter it's age, it was enough to hold him in front of the bus for a couple moments. Just to see his reaction. Bee pondered a moment and realized that that was all she would gain from this. _Worth it._

He reached the bottom of the spiraling pit that lay beneath his home, Azrael made his way to the large room at the end of a long, damp, and dark hallway. There a few other members stood at their station's, hoods covering their faces yet wearing black and red garbs. The second in command also was down below in this gathering, as some were away on missions or at work, others had met a worse fate. "Brothers, I've the Préfet de police in my home, apparently she's also on the Libero Flusso case". One turned towards his direction, his face still covered, he questioned, "...why is she in your home?". The officer paused, trying to gather his thoughts, "T-that's not important here. Don't you see? A high ranking officer will be able to help with the case. We've lost so many of us already-"

The second in command opened his mouth now, also curious, "Yeah, now I wanna know. Why is she there? Did she rest there for the night?" "Well to no disrespect sir, but that's not impor-", the third spoke now, joining in on this pointless tease, "He probably got a girlfriend finally. Congratulations man!". The rest laughed. Azrael just turned, and made his way back upstairs. He wasn't willing to be mocked, and a horrible thought came to him. ' _Damn them! They can't bother to be serious for at least a minute! No wonder the others died, they were probably laughing as the Assassins struck them down… I must reform the order.'_ He knew it would likely never happen, with him somehow coming to power, at least to second in command to the Grand Master, acting as an advisor and manipulating The Order from there. Oh well, not all dreams come true… oh, that's right. He completely forgot Bee in his fit of frustration. He hurried back upstairs ( **That stairway likely kicked his ass)**.

The brunette sat lazily on the pistachio colored couch, her feet crossed and set on the wooden coffee table. She rolled the crimson cross in her hand and ran her fingers over its smooth front. _I wonder how old this is...Does Templar blood run in him? The last name suggests it.._ Her thoughts were cut short as soft, almost silent, footsteps came from the stairsteps about 4 yards behind her. "You took long enough down there _chevalier."_ (Closest French translation to 'Templar Knight')

Azrael froze as he stepped onto the carpet that contained all of the empty space and living room. The windows let the afternoon sunlight in, and sent dramatic shadows across the floor and far into the kitchen.

"Wh-what? Do you know of the word you're throwing out?" His heart sped up and his breath hitched. _How the hell…_ At that moment he spotted the red, shining cross in Bee's hand.

 _Oh._

"Wh-where'd you find that cross?"

Azrael could practically hear Bee's smirk from across the room, even with her back facing him. "You know very damned well where I found this cross. But can you tell me where I found this one?" On cue, she lifted a similar cross into the air. The only difference were minor designs, and it appeared to be much newer than his. He stood in confusion as he stared at him, rummaging his mind but for the life of him he couldn't even remember ever seeing the thing before.

"I….I haven't a clue honestly.."

"Good, correct answer. This one is mine." She slipped her hand into her bra and placed the cross between her bewbie and the cloth.

Wait. Hers? Why the hell did the _Préfet de police_ have a Templar cros-

 _Oh._


	3. Meet the Gang

**13:31**

 **Monday, March 19, 2021**

They drove through the city, on a patrol. It chewed away at his mind, ' _Why did The Order send her? On the same case I'm following at that! What, did they not like my progress? They could've told me! It's not like I have any help out here, she's the only other Templar in this sector of the city! Or… is she to replace me? What rank or where does she stand within the order anyways?'._

He had an easily noticeable look of irritation on his face, he almost ran a red light even as he drove, stopping short at the upcoming intersection. "You uh… something bothering you there Officer Tolbert?", Bee asked concerningly, "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine, just a little distracted." She laughed, trying to lighten him up some. "Hey, you're still the one behind the wheel, try not to kill us on accident?", He was so tempted to drive onto the other end of the road, he felt like she was mocking him, "I'll try not to."

They slowed down some, coming to a stop at the light. "Bee…" He didn't bother with the formals (cuz his author is a lazy ass and can't remember them), "Why did The Order send you? Was it work? Or…." The officer's sentence trailed off as the light turned green.

"Nothing to do with the Order specifically, I came here on my own regards to abolish _Libero Flusso_. I've already got a couple people on the inside, I just needed to get closer to the gang's grounds." The Préfet had suspected Azrael's fear of replacement, or that he hadn't been keeping up sufficient progress. The Order hadn't had a problem, or the energy to solve one, with his work yet; on the other hand Bee was being hit directly by the Assassin's work and couldn't handle much more damage from them. "Now back to the case, the files said that a lot of activity had been reported around the nineteenth _arrondissement_?" (France is divided into 20 sections, called Arrondissements. They spiral out from around the center of Paris.)

He looked over, "Yeah. People called the station for issues like petty thievery, break-ins, obstruction of property, and on some occasions, murder." Azrael watched as a car sped past him, clearly breaking the speed limit. Being the good cop he is, Officer Tolbert reaches his arm forwards with the intentions of turning his sirens on and pulling the speeder over. As his finger brushes the button, Bee grabs his wrist and quickly speaks up, "Just head to _Caf_ _é Jean_ off of _Avenue Jean Jaures_."

The Judicial Officer hesitates before asking his mind. "What eh...are we doing at a cafe when we're supposed to be on d-"

The brunette cut him off as he turned onto the street the cafe was on. "We're meeting someone there. She's not a Templar per say, but she's not as Assassin either. More of a personal set of eyes for me."

Azrael pulled the car into the closest lot and stepped out, Bee mirroring him. She heads off down the sidewalk, leaving Azrael to jog and catch up. "Préfet Kǽumeijer! W-wait up!" He tried his best to keep the conversation formal and polite now that they were in public, but he kept slipping up.

They entered the establishment, Bee as casually as possible, unlike officer Tolbert who, while still fairly confused, looked somewhat suspicious. They both took their seats as a waitress guided them to a small booth. "Alright, my associate should be around here soon. We're meeting them to get the intel they've gathered.", said the Préfet.

"Alright well, where are they? Any particular way of picking them out from the crowd?" The officer wanted to take more of an initiative towards the case, still a little bugged from earlier.

"You're so naive… we already met them." She looked over the menu, smiling some. He was even more so confused, he felt like John Watson.

"We did? I don't remember seeing anyone…", soon a waitress came up to their table.

Oh.

 _Oh._

"Have you two picked what drinks you wanted?" A blonde waitress, the same one that led them to their table, was standing at the head of their booth, apron on and order book in hand. Bee looked up to the waitress and smiled, pretending to just have made her acquaintance.

"Ah, yes actually! Two _citron presse_ for us please." The Préfet ordered for the both of them, not bothering to ask Azrael his preference.

The waitress, Katlin by her nametag, smiled wide and winked to Bee. "I'll bring those out for you two in just a moment!" The bright cheery face quickly disappeared as the blonde leaned in close to the pair and whispered, "I'll take the rest of the day off, let me throw my apron down and grab the files."

And like that, Katlin stood up and began to smile again, like a switch had been thrown. She turned and quickly walked back to the kitchen, disappearing.

"So...That's your associate I'm assuming?" The officer glanced curiously over to Bee, who was smiling slightly and pressing a finger to her eyelid softly.

The brunette nodded and removed her finger, blinking gently a couple times. "Yes, Katlin is my inside woman in _Libero Flusso_. We were friends in Highschool, but during college we grew apart due to me moving back to Germany. She inherited her power and money from her father, leader of some huge Mafia in Italy. A job she was in on went bad a couple years ago so she moved out here to get her name cleared. Her father was closely knit with the Order, but Kat herself isn't one to take sides, although she does let people believe she is a Templar."

Bee leaned back in her booth and rested her head against the seat. Chances were Katlin was going to take forever, so the Prefet decided on making idle conversation with her new partner. She decided to ask on his early life, even though she's read all the files on him already.

"So Judicial Officer Tolbert.." Azrael's gaze went from a woman outside the cafe to Bee, "..Where are you from? You a local in France?"

Now note it took only a few times for Azrael to remember Kaitlin's face before becoming so attached to it. He was whipped, and it was obvious at that.

Azrael nodded his affirmation and leaned back in his seat, still stealing glances out the window. "Ah, yes actually. Born and raised here ma'am. Even went to a university in _Bretagne_."

(Bretagne is one of the districts France is split into, 21 in total.)

"Saint-Myrrh Military Academy is the name of the place. I don't know if the place is running anymore, but it was a hell of a school...Almost literally…" He mumbled the last part, too soft for Bee's ears. His gaze wandered for a few moment, only returning back to reality when the brunette across from him cleared her throat.

"Oh, right, sorry ma'am." He looked back to her, "What about yourself? You have a heavier accent, definitely not French."

A smile played across Bee's mouth at his observation, "Well I know you're not completely daft, but yes. I was born in Germany, Leipzig to be exact. Raised with my mother and brother, Gilbert. Haven't talked to my brother in almost fifteen years now, still haven't gotten around to writing him a letter…." It was Bee's turn to let her mind wander into the past. Her gaze shifted to an approaching woman with blonde hair, now let down to fall over her shoulders.

She had soft grey eyes and a warm face. Katlin wore minimal makeup; mascara and natural lipstick. Just enough to brighten up her face but not enough to look fake. Her frame was slim, although she did have a nice package up top...Either way she was also fairly strong. Most of her muscle was hidden _ ******_ , making it a lot easier to deceive enemies and overcome them quickly. At the moment she was wearing a loose, black halter top and stone washed 'booty shorts'; as well as a pair of basic silver flats.

((**A/N: Hidden muscles is a common thing. Basically Person A and Person B are just as strong as each other, even though Person A physically looks to be more in shape than Person B. It could be either A has a visible six-pack and B doesn't, and B can do just as many [or more] crunches than A, or B has a bit of flubber on their stomach and arms and can do just as many pull-ups as A.))

Katlin smiled and adjusted the sunglasses on her head. "Sorry for taking so long, had to make sure my hair didn't frizz from being in a ponytail all morning.

 **15:40**

 **Monday, March 19, 2021**

The three were sitting at the table, Katlin and Azrael sharing a booth while Bee sat by herself. The table itself was covered in various documents and a basket of _frites_ (Fries).

The blonde continued her argument, "Okay it doesn't matter who directly killed her, it was an Assassin and that's all that matters!"

The brunette made her counter argument, "It does matter. If it's Connor, then he's showing signs of betrayal and I have to act immediately to get his favor. I can't let him leave or get caught before I use him."

Azrael sat there, confused and trying to take in all the information, "Okay wait, what are we using Connor for?"

((A/N: Not Connor from the AC games, just a friend's OC XD ))

Bee rubbed her temples and sighed, "Remember? Connor is an Assassin in Libero Flusso. He is only there for the money and just so happens to be a messenger. I'm going to pay him off to give me the information and send false info to the recipient." She looked up to the officer and frowned. "Take notes or something if you're not going to remember this."

Katlin looked to Bee, then gave Azrael a soft smile, "It's okay, don't let Bee put you down so much. She works on these cases too much and they start to get to her head after awh-"

"They do not get to my head! It's just Rexford's finances can only go so far." Bee stubbornly retorts and leans back, "No matter how much I can kiss ass and get from him, he'll feel like I'm just using him; and I can't lose my income r- Shit."

Azrael looks around quickly, trying to find the source of Bee's frustration, "What? Something happen?"

Katlin smiles and leans back, scooping some paper together and hiding some finances from sight of others, "Speak of the devil?" Bee nods and plasters a smile on her face, clearly holding in disgust as the bell on the door rings, announcing someone has entered.

"Ah, my darling! What a coincidence I would run into you here sweety." A male's voice spoke from the doorway, just out of Azrael's view. Bee smiled some and waved slightly, "Rexie, why don't you come sit while you have time for your lunch break! It's a little late for your lunch break isn't it?"

A man standing about 6'1" walked over to the table, taking his time and doing his best to appear 'suave' as he came over. He had chocolate brown eyes and dirty golden hair that was combed to the side. He hard a very masculine face, and a goatee to help the look. 'Rexie' wore a deep red, button up shirt with a black tie, khakis and brown dress shoes. This wasn't just his work outfit either, this was his everyday attire. Rexford literally _breathed_ douchey-ness.

Rexford sat down and leaned into Bee, and if I described this makeout scene the story would be R rated.

Rexford tended to be a very uh….. _physical_ person.

It took Bee some effort to pull away from her 'friend', and she was quick to scold him, "Rex, you can't do that in public! Especially in front of co-workers." She gestured to Azrael and Katlin. The cocky sonofabitch just grinned and placed his hand on Bee's inner thigh, "I don't think they mind the show….." The flustered brunette pushed his hand off and turned back to Azrael, "Judicial Officer Tolbert, we have a case to appear at in half an hour, we should be on our way." She glanced to Katlin, "It was nice seeing you again . I hope to follow up on your information soon."

Azrael looked awkwardly from Rexford's hand on the table and to Bee's hand on the back of the booth, both containing a gold band on the ring finger.

 _When the hell did that ring appear? She hasn't had it on until now._

Bee tried to gently push her partner out of the way so she could slide out of the booth, but he made it obvious he wasn't going to move, giving Bee 'playful' looks. By this point Azrael and Katlin were both standing and getting ready to leave.

Bee frowned slightly and stood up in her seat, and in a swift motion she jumped over the back of the booth and landed on the floor softly. "I'll see you later, _Süßes Herz_."

The trio walked out and left Rexford sitting in the booth by himself.

Outside Azrael looked to Bee curiously, "Ma'am, might I ask who that was?"

Bee huffed once and made her way back towards the parking lot. "My fiance. Fucking hate him.."

Katlin followed behind the two, having every intention of stealing a ride back to the station. The Judicial Officer took the short response as a hint to not question further, so he switched the topic, "You said that you and Katlin have known each other for some time? Mind me asking how you met?"

Katlin grinned, "Oh yes, I believe that story takes place in a strip club…"

"Kat, not now."

"Aw, don't you like reliving these memories though?"

"Not when they were illegal and scarring like that one."

"It wasn't too bad, you learned what the term 'exotic dancer' meant."

"That's exactly why it was terrifying!"

The blonde laughed, clearly enjoying aggravating her friend. Azrael found it hard to believe that the Prefet, of all people, would have gone to a strip club. Let alone socialize and make a friend in one!

The trio had reached the lot, and we're standing around the car, waiting for Azrael to find the keys.

"Officer Tolbert, I swear to god if you lost those keys…" Bee was less that happy with the disappearance of their keys, and only way back to the station. On the other hand, Katlin was thoroughly amused.

"Do we need to buy you a lanyard for your key so you can keep it around your neck?"

The tall, dark, and handsome officer was flustered at the moment, feeling his uniform for the soft jingle of keys, "Th-thank you for the offer ma'am but I think I'll be okay.."

Bee sighed and pulled a spare key out of her uniform's breast pocket, "Get in the car, I'm driving this time." The Prefet walked around the front of the car and sat down in the driver's side, "Kat if you want a ride you sit in the back with the bars up."

Katlin sighed and opened the back door, sitting down in the uncomfortable seat. "Love you too, Bee."


End file.
